Un tequila, dos twuilas, tres ¿twilight?
by SHYKA-CHAN
Summary: De cómo un juego terminó en borrachera y cómo una borrachera terminó en... "Bonita vista Swan" "¡TU! ¿Qué diablos me hiciste?". AH. AU. Oneshot.


**Sumary: **De cómo un juego terminó en borrachera y cómo una borrachera terminó en .. "Bonita vista Swan" "¡TU! ¿Qué diablos me hiciste?". AH. AU. Oneshot.

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es obra de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Un tequila, dos twuilas, tres…. ¿twilight?**

.

.

.

Capítulo único

.

.

Una de esas mañanas en la que me despertaba sin saber exactamente dónde estaba, qué había hecho la noche anterior y por qué carajos sentía que una manada de elefantes había bailado la macarena en mi cabeza, tuve la sensación de que ya era hora de un cambio.

De cambiar una amiga.

A Alice Cullen, más específicamente.

Amaba a la pequeña duende, habíamos sido amigas desde que tenía uso de razón, había soportado durante años su fascinación por la ropa de diseñador, su amor irrefrenable por la horas instalada en su primer hogar, el centro comercial, incluso sus sesiones de "juguemos a Barbie Bella" con la perseverancia de un mártir.

Pero los juegos dignos de un grupo que se escapa de Alcohólicos Anónimos para recaer redondos nuevamente en el vicio, eran otra cosa.

No sabía muy bien por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que la noche anterior la había cagado hasta el fondo

Un relampagazo con los sucesos de la noche anterior me iluminó un poco el panorama.

Aunque una parte de mi deseó que no lo hiciera.

Recordaba que Emmet, hermano de Alice, y Rosalie, novia desde la preparatoria de Emmet y amiga nuestra desde la primaria, habían decidido llevar algunas pizzas e interrumpir nuestra noche de frituras, helado y "películas para cortarse las venas con una galletita de agua", que Alice había preparado luego de su pelea con Jasper, novio de toda la vida.

Y como no, Bella la ligaba.

Porque no solo habían llegado ellos, habían invitado a Jasper, ignorando la mirada asesina de Alice y por sobre todo, habían traído consigo a Edward, ante mi espanto.

Edward Cullen, hermano mayor por dos minutos del duende con instintos asesinos, hermano menor por dos años del mastodonte con sonrisa despreocupada y alma de niño.

Edward Cullen, el individuo que había hecho de mi estadía en Forks un infierno, quien se había empeñado en joderme día a día la existencia con sus bromas pesadas, sus comentarios filosos, sus anécdotas de su astronómica vida íntima, sus refregadas en la cara de sus notas altísimas que conseguía sin el menor esfuerzo.

Y por supuesto, Edward Cullen, el amor de mi vida.

Era curioso cómo funcionaba mi corazón, había tenido la oportunidad de enamorarme de los chicos más buenos que conocí en la vida, esos que además de ser completamente caballerosos y amables, tienen en cuenta tus sentimientos, tus preocupaciones, te tratan como una dama, como una princesa, te tienen sobre un altar donde te alaban con poesías, flores y peluches.

Pero mi jodido corazón y mi trastocada mente no elegían eso, claro que no.

No sería Bella Swan si hubiera algo normal en mí.

Mi cerebro, cuerpo y corazón gritaban como desesperados por Edward Cullen, el capullo con cara de ángel y cuerpo de escultura de El David.

El que vivía intentando sacarme de mis casillas y el único que lo lograba con aún más facilidad que su hermano gorila y su hermana adicta a las compras.

Una de las razones por las que había decidido aceptar la beca que me ofrecían en la Universidad de California, era para alejarme de Forks, más específicamente, de Edward Cullen. Quien se había tomado un año sabático, trabajando como ayudante en el hospital de Forks, junto a su padre, Carlisle Cullen, médico honorable del pueblo, un ser excepcional, como su esposa Esme, la mujer con el corazón más grande y paciente que jamás conocí.

Pero volvamos al esperpento de su hijo, que parecía empeñado en estresarme con su presencia, ya que ese año comenzaba medicina en...Oh, casualidad, California.

Me había ido del culo del mundo a El Estado Dorado escapando de esos ojos y el muy cretino decidía estudiar en la misma universidad.

Olvidarme de él y de su media sonrisa que provocaba una emergencia de babas por donde pasara, era mi máxima meta en la vida, creo que estaba aún por encima de convertirme en escritora de renombre y de ganarme el paraíso con buenas acciones. Así de jodida estaba.

Toda mi vida suspiré por él por los rincones, lo miraba a escondidas, cuando él no lo notaba e intentaba olvidarlo a base de lectura y estudio, mientras él se encamaba con medio instituto y me tiraba de la coleta cada vez que pasaba, o se reía de mi atuendo, o se burlaba de mi por mi supuesta mojigatería, producto de ser la única hija del Sheriff del pueblo, cosa que era una estupidez, yo no era una mojigata, solo era una chica normal, con buena educación.. eso no viene al caso... El caso es Edward, él era algo así como un capullo con todas las letras. Capullo del que todavía no me podía librar.

Así que verlo allí, en mi departamento, comiendo frente a mí, despatarrado, como si se encontrara en su propia casa, no me hacía un mínimo de gracia.

Emmet sabía que su cabeza rodaría al final de la noche, lo sabía por las miradas llenas de ira que le dedicábamos Alice y yo cada dos minutos, lo sabía por los mordiscos que yo le echaba a la pizza y el color rojizo que mi rostro mostraba. Sabía que eso no quedaría allí, y yo sabía que él lo sabía por la sonora forma de tragar que sólo se le escuchaba cuando estaba nervioso. Era hombre-oso muerto, lo tenía claro.

Mi noche se terminó de cagar cuando sacaron de la galera una botella de tequila, una de vodka y dos de cerveza. Y no, ni una gaseosa.

¿Es que querían que todos acabásemos en coma etílico? ¿Presos? ¿Qué carajos les pasaba por la mente?

Bueno, si, quizás era un poco mojigata, aunque a mí me gustaría decir, precavida.

—Te lo dije —escuché que Rosalie le murmuró a Emmet, codeándolo con reproche, haciendo una señal en mi dirección y mi mirada de "estás muerto".

— Oh vamos Bella, no me mires así, es para entonar la noche, luego podemos salir, hay una fiesta aquí cerca de lo mejor, mis compañeros...—

— Oh no Emmet, claro que no, recuerdo la última fiesta de tus compañeros. No, mejor dicho, no..—remarqué— la recuerdo, ese es el problema. —lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados y él volvió a tragar una piedra ante mi evidente cabreo en aumento.

— Aguafiestas —escupió el individuo tirado en el sofá, por lo bajo.

Le lancé una mirada envenenada, seguida por una de Emmet, pero la de él parecía más a una advertencia y sonrió divertido ante mis evidentes ganas de tirarlo por la ventana.

— Vamos Bella, serán sólo un par de horas —insistió, con una burda imitación de la mirada del gato con botas.— Te controlaré, prometo que no te dejaré que te subas sobre ninguna mesa ni cantes canciones de Xuxa en esta ocasión

Mis orejas y mejillas ardieron ante el dato que Alice me había pasado de nuestra última excursión por la noche universitaria. Un dato que agregarles de mí: mi yo alcoholizado hace cosas que mi yo sobrio no pueden explicar, ni soportar saber, como cantar canciones para niños sobre una mesa en la casa de un extraño mientras media fiesta hacen palmas.

Escuché las risas contenidas de Rosalie y Emmet y las no contenidas de Edward y juro que quise meterme dos porciones de pizza en las orejas y echarme vodka en los ojos.

— No es nuestra culpa si no sabes tomar Bellita —Edward, cuando no, sabía que odiaba que me dijeran "Bellita".

Bellita la iba a enseñar a volar por el balcón.

— Edward…— le advirtió Rose.

— Edward —le dije, con un tono de falsa amabilidad— quiero recordar que estás en casa de Alice y mía, que si yo deseo echarte a patadas en el trasero, Alice no me lo impedirá, así que te pido encarecidamente que cierres el pico mientras quieras mantener tu trasero en ese sofá.— le sonreí, una mueca que destilaba bronca.

Pero sólo conseguí que él riera más fuerte y pusiera sus dedos en los labios, dando a entender que tenía los labios sellados. Como si eso fuera posible en él.

Rodé los ojos y le volví a dar un mordisco asesino a la pizza, imaginando que se trataba de una persona en especial, o de dos mejor, cuyos nombres comenzaban con la misma letra.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que Alice no estaba allí, apoyándome como debería hacer cualquier mejor amiga, ni Jasper, que estaban tardando demasiado en ir a buscar los vasos y el hielo y me di cuenta también de que estaba sola, la traidora ya habría hecho las pases con su novio y yo no tendría sus ganas de quedarse hundiendo las penas en helado de chocolate y mirando películas en el departamento, de mi lado.

Y como si la vida hubiese querido refregármelo por la cara, Alice y Jasper volvieron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tomados de las manos.

Mi vida era un asco.

No era que no me alegrara por ellos, aunque sus peleas no duraban más de medio día nunca, pero podrían haber esperado aunque sea unas horitas más ¿no? ¿Por su mejor amiga?...

No, evidentemente no.

De cualquier modo, esto no podría resultar demasiado desastroso, sólo tenía que negarme a tomar algo con contenido etílico y estaría a salvo, además claro, de alejarme de Edward y no tropezarme y caer en el deseo latente de saltarle al cuello, ni para matarlo ni con otra intención, más placentera (y más humillante, claramente).

Bien, yo podía controlarme a mí misma, claro que podía, no había forma de correr algún riesgo si me mantenía precavida.

Yo podía.

Entonces Alice dijo las palabras mágicas.

-¿Jugamos un juego?

Eran increíbles los desastres que podían desencadenar una simple pregunta como esa en boca de esa criatura de aspecto inofensivo.

Pero a partir de ese momento se desencadenó el infierno.

Recuerdo la botella de tequila viajar de un lado a otro de la mesa. El juego era demasiado sencillo y sin gracia en mi opinión, consistía en darle un trago largo a la botella y contar en voz alta la cantidad de tragos que tomabas, en cuanto ya no podías ni articular la palabra "tequila" era que perdías, la conciencia aparte de la dignidad y un millón de neuronas o claro, caías en un coma etílico. Cuando evoco esa noche me veo a mí misma tomar y sentir cómo me costaba tragar ese fuego líquido e intentar apagarlo con unas rodajas de limón.

"Un tequila" juro que eso era lava pasando por mi garganta y burbujeando en mi estómago, le había dado un trago demasiado largo… el tequila lucía tan inofensivo, como el agua. Pero el agua no te quemaba las entrañas de esa manera. Pasó una ronda entera y mi mente ya no podía sumar dos más dos "dos twuilas", dije, creyeron que lo había dicho mal porque me había atragantado, ni se imaginaron que a esa altura del partido me iba a pegar de esa forma, pero la verdad es que ya no lograba modular como una persona normal. La botella dio otra vuelta más, "tres…- ¿qué estaba tomando?, ¿por qué me reía?- ¿twilight?"

Y ahí se me escabulló la conciencia, a coro de las carcajadas de mis amigos, que era lo último que recordaba claramente. Allí le había dicho "chau chau" a mi raciocinio, con solo tres tequilas. Y no, como se habrán dado cuenta. El alcohol no era lo mío.

¿Por qué había decidido participar?

Ah si, lo recordaba, Alice había puesto esa cara de cachorro mojado y Edward me había llamado "cobarde" y me había dicho que una santurrona como yo no me atrevería a consumir "el líquido de Satanás", ya que debía temer que el sheriff me vigilara con algún chip, o algún delirio por el estilo. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para tirar mi orgullo por la borda, y por supuesto, mi dignidad se fue de la mano con ella.

Y después todo se volvió borroso, recordaba reírme con Alice en su habitación mientras elegía qué ponernos para la fiesta, recuerdo a Edward y sus comentarios pervertidos al salir, recuerdo ir caminando o más bien, tambaleándonos, con los chicos flaqueándonos y sobre todo, recuerdo las manos de Edward en mi cintura durante todo el trayecto, riéndonos de cualquier cosa y bailar acaloradamente con Edward en la fiesta, y besarme con él en un rincón oscuro y ….

Santa mierda.

Santa santa mierda.

Algo se removió a mi lado y mi cuerpo se tensó por completo, esa era mi cama, si, pero ¿qué demonios era lo que se había movido justo detrás de mi? ¿Qué era ese vientito en mi nuca?

Oh no, no no no no no.

Lo supe cuando vi una camisa azul tirada cerca de la puerta, una camisa que yo reconocía a la perfección. Lo entendí cuando suspiré presa del pánico y noté ese aroma que sólo una persona que conocía poseía. Y la realidad me cayó como un balde de agua hirviendo cuando lo escuché suspirar mi nombre detrás de mi, dormido, mientras se pagaba a mi cuerpo, desnudo.

Desnudos, ambos, los dos, él y yo, sin ropa, como Dios nos trajo al mundo. Y podía sentir su…

Oh mi Dios.

¿Qué diablos había hecho?

Esperaba que el temblor de mi cuerpo no lo despertara y como pude me di media vuelta, con un martillo golpeando mi cabeza a cada movimiento y el miedo y el nerviosismo atorándome la respiración.

Ahí estaba él, un dios del Olimpo caído en ese mustio colchón, despeinado, en paz, con la sabana tapándole de la cintura para abajo y dejando a la vista de la espectadora allí presente en peligro de ahogarse en su propia baba, con ese pecho cincelado por los mismísimos dioses…

Maldita, maldita mente.

Intenté como pude de apartar la mirada pero no lo logré hasta diez minutos después, cuando escuché que mi celular sonaba desde mi cartera.

— Mierda mierda mierda —mascullé, levantándome como expulsada por un resorte, lo más delicadamente que pude, agarrando lo primero que encontré para taparme, su camisa.

Rebusqué en la cartera frenéticamente _"__que__no__se__despierte,__que__no__se__despierte__"_ rogaba mentalmente, hasta que lo encontré y corté, a quien fuera que me estaba llamando. Eché un vistazo hacia atrás y el bello durmiente ni se había mosqueado. Suspiré aliviada y miré la pantalla del celular, Alice. Imaginaba los chillidos de Alice cuando se enterara, no sabía dónde estaba, seguramente en lo de Jasper, de otra manera ya habría irrumpido en la habitación, sin inconveniente alguno, para demandarme información del episodio que uniría el destino de Edward y el mío para siempre, como siempre decía.

Rodé los ojos, Alice abusaba de las novelas románticas.

La vergüenza había rozados mi vida en tantas ocasiones que no concebía cómo es que lograba dormir en paz, pero nunca, nada en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando me enganché la pollera en segundo grado y quedó ante la vista de todos mis compañeros mis bragas de ositos cariñositos, nada, ni siquiera eso, me dio tanta vergüenza como el momento en el que me di media vuelta y tuve la mirada divertida y la sonrisa de medio lado de Edward dirigidas a mi persona.

Mi persona, que estaba vestida sólo con una camisa. Su camisa.

Camisa que no estaba abrochada de la parte delantera. Camisa que no tapaba absolutamente nada, más que mi trasero.

Me quedé paralizada y pude sentir cómo mi cara se calentaba, debía parecer un precioso tomate en ese momento.

— Bonita vista Swan —dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa y yo pude reaccionar, tirarle con lo primero que encontré a mano, que resultó ser mi adorado Cumbres Borrascosas , gritarle —¡IDIOTA!— como histérica y apresurarme a darme la vuelta, mientras cerraba a la velocidad de la luz los botones delanteros de la camisa.

— Ouch, Bella, eso dolió — se quejó, aunque se rió luego. — siempre supe que te iba el sado.

Enrojecí aún más, pero de ira y me volteé, apuntándolo acusadoramente.

— ¡TU! ¿Qué diablos me hiciste? —Le grité, él me miró sorprendido, luego con duda y luego volvió a reír, a partirse de risa, más específicamente.

— ¿Que qué te hice YO a TI? —siguió riendo, doblado a la mitad— Si fuiste tú la que me atacaste en ese rincón, ¿No lo recuerdas? Te me lanzaste al cuello, literalmente. Mira, tengo las pruebas —dijo, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, mostrando su cuello de mármol pero marcado en varios lugares con manchas rojas y algo violáceas.

Trágame tierra.

Trágame ya.

Me llevé las manos a la boca, la sentía levemente inflamada, esto no podía ser cierto, tenía que haber una respuesta lógica.

Aunque aquello era bastante lógico, sinceramente, siempre quise lanzármele al cuello, pero mi sentido común lo evitaba, nunca quise ser una más en la cama de Edward Cullen, porque sabía lo que hacía Edward luego de revolcarse con alguien. Lanzarla al inodoro y tirar la cadena, evitarla por todos los medios y si eso no funcionaba, despreciarla hasta que la chica se diera cuenta que la quería por fuera de un radio de diez kilómetros, que su minuto de fama había pasado. No conocía ni una excepción a esa regla en su vida, y yo no podría ser la excepción… ¿Verdad?

Una parte de mí consideraba que eso era lo mejor para mi vida, después de todo había llegado hasta donde estaba huyendo de él, ahora sería mejor, él huiría de mí y yo podría olvidarlo para siempre. Si, eso sonaba perfecto…

Diablos.

Un dolor particularmente fuerte me atacó la cabeza y se me doblaron las piernas, cayendo al suelo, el mundo me daba vueltas.

— ¡Bella!—exclamó... ¿Preocupado?, se acercó a mí en un periquete, arrodillándose frente a mí— ¿Te encuentras bien? — vi la sincera preocupación en su cara borrosa y supuse que aún debía de estar borracha, él nunca había demostrado preocuparse por mí, por nadie, en realidad.

— Edward — susurré, me sentía terriblemente mal, diablos, esta resaca superaba con creces la anterior ¿Acaso empeoraban con el tiempo? Mi boca no iba a volver a tocar una gota de alcohol. Imaginé que eso dirían todos los que abusaban del alcohol.

— ¿Si?— preguntó, susurrando también, cerca de mi cara, con su aliento refrescando mi acalorada piel, con ambas manos tomando delicadamente mi rostro. Me di cuenta que estaba inspeccionándome, como había aprendido que su padre hacía. Nunca había visto esa parte de él, caí en la realidad, en ese momento, que iba a ser incluso más difícil que antes, cuando él se alejara.

Me bajé de mi nube en cuanto caí en la cuenta de otra cosa. Él no había tomado nada para tapar su desnudes, bajé la vista y allí le vi, y oh mi dios, el capullo estaba bien… equipado.

- ¿PUEDES TAPARTE?- le chillé, poniéndome las manos en los ojos, completamente roja, como una colegiala.

Se rió, aunque con ese matiz de preocupación que me había tomado desprevenida y se alejó de mí, escuché el roce de ropa y luego de un minuto volvió a hablar.

— ¿Así está mejor? — me preguntó, escuché sus pasos acercarse y espié por entre mis dedos, no, no estaba mejor, no si quería pensar coherentemente. Se había puesto los vaqueros pero claro, necesitaba su camisa, que yo tenía puesta, para completar su vestimenta. Era hermoso, no había forma de describirlo, perfecto, quizás le acertara más, los músculo finos pero fuertes que marcaban todo su pecho y brazos me hicieron sentir aún más mareada.

Era la vergüenza personificada. Lo único que faltaba era que le vomitase encima.

Y como si el cielo me hubiese escuchado y hubiese aceptado el desafío, sentí mi estómago revolverse de forma abrupta, me levanté como pude y corrí hasta el baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

Creo que me llamó en mi carrera, pero no estoy segura, sólo estaba concentrada en que él no viera lo que había comido y bebido la noche anterior.

Me arrodillé frente al inodoro y bueno... no hace falta que les haga una imagen visual más detallada, fue asqueroso, como sabrán y habrán vivido.

Escuché que golpeaba la puerta suavemente una vez los sonidos se acabaron.

— ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? —Diablos, ¿no se suponía que debía correr lejos de mí?, ¿por qué seguía allí? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en que yo tuviera esa perspectiva sobre él?

No le contesté mientras me cepillaba los dientes, esperaba que se cansara y se marchara, pero continuó hablando

— Tienes un estómago frágil ¿A que si? ¿O fue verme semidesnudo? No sabía que daba tanto asco — rió bajito, medio tembloroso y sin gracia. Puse los ojos en blanco y me dieron ganas de expulsarlo a él también en el inodoro.

— ¿Bella? —Volvió a insistir, esta vez, sin intentar sonar despreocupado— ¿Estás viva?

Me enjuagué enérgicamente la boca y me dirigí a la puerta, abriéndola de un tirón. Lo encontré con la cabeza volteada y una mano en el aire, como si hubiera tratado de escuchar a través de ella, que era seguramente lo que estaba haciendo.

Quise gritarle un par de improperios en la cara pero nuevamente ese dolor de cabeza me atravesó como un hachazo y me tambaleé.

Me sostuvo para que no me estrellara contra el suelo y me guió hasta el colchón. Me recosté y me tapó con las sábanas, sin despegar su mirada seria de mí.

— ¿Tylenol? —preguntó, a la vez que yo intentaba hundir la cara en la almohada, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser suicidarse así…?

— Segundo cajón de la cocina — mascullé, sonó sofocado pero al parecer me entendió porque salió del cuarto y volvió en dos minutos con un vaso de agua en una mano y una pastilla en la otra.

Debía lucir un aspecto realmente espantoso para que me mirase de ese modo, me golpeé mentalmente por no echarme un vistazo en el baño.

— Tómalo —me dijo, aunque más bien sonó como una orden, no iba a ponerme a discutirle allí, quizás cuando me sintiera un poco mejor… se sentó a mi lado y me ayudó a incorporarme, me extendió la pastilla, que yo tragué en el acto y luego me ofreció el vaso, que bebí con tanta desesperación que me sorprendió. No me di cuenta que estaba tan sedienta.

— Te traeré más —me dijo, antes de que yo pudiera decirle nada, tomó el vaso vacío y desapareció nuevamente por la puerta en un parpadeo.

Me quedé mirando en la dirección por la que se había marchado, ¿Quién era esa persona y qué había hecho con Edward Cullen?

Todo aquello era tan bizarro. Me había acostado con Edward Cullen, mi amor platónico desde que tenía uso de razón, pero no recordaba absolutamente nada, y quería tirarme de un acantilado por ello. Por otra parte, él no lucía arrepentido, todo lo contrario y contra todo pronóstico, él parecía realmente interesado en mi salud, en mi persona en general. ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Me estaba jugando una broma demasiado pesada?

Volvió antes de que me diera cuenta y me ofreció otro vaso con agua, llevó un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja cuando me lo entregó.

Temblé levemente ante su toque, era todo tan extraño.

— Luces realmente espantosa —dijo, y la magia se tiró por la ventana. Entrecerré los ojos.

— Gracias — le repliqué, ofendida. Rió, pero nuevamente, sin gracia. Se revolvió el cabello en una forma que hacía únicamente cuando estaba nervioso, que había presenciado solo en una ocasión. Cuando debía darle explicaciones a Esme.

— Yo.. Bella.. lo que pasó anoche —estaba titubeando, jamás en mi vida lo había escuchado titubear, allí venía el golpe letal, el "te quiero como amiga" "no eres tu, soy yo" que usaría antes de escabullirse de mi vida. O lo máximo que se podía, dado que él era el hermano de Alice y yo su mejor amiga.

— No es necesario Edward — le corté— te arrepientes, lo sé, aquí no pasó nada. Ni siquiera lo recuerdo, de modo que realmente para mí es como si no hubiese sucedido nada, así que no tienes preocuparte, puedes marcharte en paz, de verdad.

Se me quedó mirando entre estupefacto y confundido. Algo que no comprendí realmente, le estaba sacando un peso de encima, un peso que yo me estaba echando sobre los hombros, pero él estaba a salvo, ¿Por qué lucia entonces tan… decepcionado?

— ¿Arrepentirme? ¿Preocuparme? — repitió, como ido. De golpe, su rostro se transformó en uno de completo enfado — ¿Qué sabes tu de mis preocupaciones?- me increpó casi en un grito. Grito que retumbó en mi cabeza y mi corazón, hice una mueca ante el impacto. Me miró como arrepentido, se levantó de un golpe y recorrió la habitación, caminando de un lado hacia otro, revolviéndose el cabello continuamente. Se detuvo ante mí, y volvió a caminar, a ese paso haría una zanja en medio de mi dormitorio.

— Edward —le llamé, pero él lucía inmerso en sus pensamientos, creo que apenas notaba que estaba allí— Edward —lo volví a llamar, temía por sus reacciones, ¿Qué fue ese grito? ¿Por qué lucía tan alterado? Dios, no entendía nada y sentía que los dolores de cabeza volvían, pero esta vez provocados por el revoltijo de mis pensamientos.

— ¡Edward! — le grité, hice una mueca, debía recordar evitar los sonidos fuertes. Recobré su atención y me miró, cayendo en la cuenta de que lucía como un desquiciado. — ¿Qué te sucede?— le pregunté, suavemente.

Me miró, dudoso y entonces vi el cambio en él, cómo la determinación lo dominaba por completo, temblé nuevamente, no sabía qué rondaba por su cabeza.

Se sentó a mi lado y me tomó de las manos, con suavidad pero con seguridad, fuera cual fuera la decisión que había tomado, no pensaba echarse hacia atrás, lo vi en su mirada, nunca había visto a sus ojos verdes brillar de aquella forma, como si tuviera dos soles detrás de ellos, me quedé mirándole como boba.

— ¿Te arrepientes Bella? —me preguntó, sin vacilaciones.

Tuve que recordar cómo se hablaba para contestarle.

— Ya te dije Edward, no lo recuerdo, de modo que no puedo arrepentirme de algo que no recuerdo. — afirmé, eso tenía sentido, ¿había conectado bien la frase? ¿Por qué su mirada brillaba de aquella manera? Demonios, me iba a dar un derrame si no apartaba la mirada. No lo hice.

Asintió, sin cambiar esa expresión que me había puesto en modo vibrador.

— Si lo recordases ¿Te arrepentirías Bella? Tu y yo, juntos ¿te arrepientes de eso? – me miró, y creí que iba a ser abducida por esos faroles verdes. No lo pensé, mi orgullo no alcanzó a meterse en mi cabeza y le respondí.

— No, no lo haría, no lo hago —confesé, y mi corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que me pareció, me daría un ataque.

Volvió a asentir, solemnemente.

— Es todo lo que necesitaba —dijo, y se lanzó a mis labios y todo cobró sentido.

El me quería, realmente me quería, aunque sonara descabellado, aunque mi lógica se negara a aceptarlo, pero podía comprobarlo, podía sentirlo en la manera cariñosa de tocarme la cara, de deslizar sus labios sobre los míos como si estuviera haciéndome caricias, para luego entregarse al deseo, besarme con más ansias y luego volver a las caricias. Le correspondí sin dudarlo, no había forma de creer que aquello no era correcto cuando los labios de Edward encajaban perfectamente en los míos, me rodeó con los brazos y me acercó a su pecho, mi cabeza daba vueltas pero no de la manera desagradable que había sentido anteriormente sino como si estuviera flotando en el aire, y no supiera dónde es arriba y dónde abajo.

Cuando nuestros pulmones decidieron que necesitaban aire y tuvimos que separarnos, él me abrazó fuertemente, como si creyera que iba a salir corriendo en cuanto se descuidara.

— Bella —susurró, haciéndome cosquillas en mi oreja. —Yo..—suspiró, parecía que le costaba hablar- estoy enamorado de ti Bella, desde siempre, desde que llegamos a la ciudad con mi familia y desde el carro te vi de la mano de Charlie, por la ciudad.. —Volvió a suspirar— Bella, yo te amo.

Me quedé bien quieta, pestañeando fuertemente, si mis brazos hubiesen estado libres me hubiera gustado pellizcarme para comprobar que aquello no era un sueño. Que el ex –capullo Edward Cullen, quien se había encargado de demostrar que le gustaba hacerme rabiar me estaba declarando su amor en ese momento. Y no solo su amor reciente, su amor de hace años.

Tuve que acordarme de respirar para no desmayarme allí mismo.

Entonces se separó de mí y la sensación de vacío me devolvió la coherencia.

— Yo… entiendo que tu no sientas lo mismo —sonaba más nervioso y preocupado que antes— no quiero asustarte ¿De acuerdo? Podemos ir lento ¿Una película en el cine estaría bien? A menos que no quieras… - el tono triste en el que se estaba transformando su voz me noqueó y me atravesó como una corriente eléctrica.

Para su completa y total sorpresa, esa vez fui yo quien se le lanzó a los labios, sentí su sonrisa en el beso, que formó otra en la mía— te amo —le dije, de sopetón y lo ataqué nuevamente. Volvió a rodearme con los brazos y no nos separamos hasta que los pulmones volvieron a recordarnos que éramos mortales.

Respiramos agitadamente con nuestras frentes juntas y creí que mis mejillas explotarían del calor. Pasó un dedo por mi pómulo y sonrió más ampliamente.

— Esto es un poco raro— comentó, medio en broma, medio en serio.

— Ni que lo digas — reí, y él me siguió.

— Creo que tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar ¿verdad? — dijo, divertido, era conciente de la forma en que se había comportado, yo no estaba urgida de explicaciones en ese momento, sinceramente.

— Quizás luego — le sonreí, picara— ahora tengo algo de lo que no arrepentirme— lo escuché carcajear pero no le dejé que se regodeara.

Volví a lanzármele al cuello, como la noche anterior.

Pero esta vez me encargaría de grabarlo a fuego en mi memoria.

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>NA**

Bueeeeeeeeeenas personas maravillosas, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, fue un fic que se me salió hace una hora mientras espero que me entreguen una nota de parcial. Si no les gustó háganmelo saber también, constructivamente, en lo posible.

Un saludo a todas y que tengan un excelente día. ¡Deséenme suerte!

_.SHYKA-CHAN._


End file.
